I have no idea what to title this
by Warfang
Summary: Err, just popped into my head? Basically, takes Sanzo-ikkou, Kougaiji-taichi, a few others, and move them modern day into a band tournament. Generally same roles as the original, with a few tweaks.
1. Chapter 1

Saiyuki- I do not own this

Saiyuki- I do not own this.

I have watched up to the thirteenth episode, but I already want to write a Fanfic. And because I am already writing two others….lets see how well I work with no more school in the way. Oh, yeah…major AU. And please tell me if it is OOC?

Kougaiji began with deep, even breathing. In the small apartment, he was very money conscious. The blinds were drawn up reveling slightly worn furniture, such as the chair he now sat upon. The newspaper he held in his hands praised him for his recent movement up in the tournament standings. However, that was only the top half. Bracing himself, he unfolded the paper. He cursed everything between Houtou Castle and India's border upon seeing the contents. They had been thorough. The newspaper had everything.

His whole life story since he was fifteen. As prince of demons, he had a very tender heart, with the battle prowess to defend himself and his chosen few. Now he was going on twenty-three, that was eight years of defending himself, and the failures when he hadn't. Dokugakuji still smacked him when he heard the plural from. It had all started with his mother becoming sick. His father's mistress poisoned both his mother physically, and his father mentally. Gyumaoh had attacked Lirin, and she wound up comatose, while Kougaiji sent his father to a psych ward and he mulled how a six hundred year sentence against Her (Gyokumen Koushu) had been over turned to parole. He shrugged, and continued scanning the paper, hoping they had missed something. Nope.

His three part-time jobs and the musical gig he was pulling now was all there. And, of course, that he was a demon was rather obvious from the picture they had of him visiting Lirin shortly after the fight to put Gyumaoh into the psych ward.

Great, just great. The next time he went onstage, he would feel more pressure than ever because everyone would know just how important it was that he rescues Lirin and his mother from their comatose state. Paying hospitable bills from the treasury was an option, but he refused. The money was put to charity use, cleaning up the aftermath the scandal had caused.

He was a lead singer and guitarist, Yaone helped write the lyrics and did keyboards, and Dokugakuji was best on the drums. The phone range, breaking his reverie. If that was a fan of his, the kid was going to pay.

"Hello."

"Do you know where I am calling from?" Dammit. Sanzo and his party formed a rival band. He'd have to beat them to get the prize money, and they were good at what they did. They may even be better than his band. But second place was still cash.

"No. But if I trace you, I can teleport to where you are."

"That won't be necessary. We were curious if you really were the prince-ling of demons and came to see your sister. We weren't the only ones."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"We wound up fighting off a pack of demons that mentioned a Nii-san not being pleased with the failure."

"What do you want?"

"A merge. Your voice as lead singer in our band guarantees we win. You take half" which is more than twice of second place, "and we take half. Your aides stay here to guard Lirin."

Too easy. Kougaiji ran the course of the paper and the conversation through his head-_no one knew where his sister was being kept_.

"I'll go ahead and sign the merger with the judges."

The surprise in Sanzo's voice could be acting, or could be stalling someone hanging up. "Right away? Why?" Or Sanzo could be stopping him from walking into a trap.

"Because the next tournament rounds will be starting soon. You don't want the judges mad at us for catching them unawares with a merger, do you?"

"…..No. Not at all."

Teleporting to where Sanzo's Smith and Wesson was had been the best bet at the time. He had knocked the demon over, lashed out to release Hakkai's hand from a what-just-happened looking demon, cut Gojyo loose from his chair, and found four demons hovering over his sister, and one more poised over his companions. He froze, wondering if now he could parlay, feign not being able to take them all on. Five shots later, and a Nyoi-bo bashed in skull, Kougaiji sat down on the floor.

"So- any reason why you all want me in your group?"

Hakkai smiled, flitting around Lirin and the bruised aides. Kougaiji looked around the room. The hospital was small, but well equipped, in an off-the-beaten-track fashion. Sanzo reached into his robes before looking towards Lirin. With a sigh, he pocketed the cigarettes and headed towards the door. His words brought Kougaiji to his feet.

"The demon Empire needs a king soon, and someone decided to remind them that a very capable prince had left a council in charge. Everything is smooth, but the sooner you return to power, and even better, return to power with a mate, the few demons causing trouble will back off."

Following Sanzo out the door, Kougaiji stepped over Gojyo. The water kappa refrained from comment on Kougaiji's choice of dress offstage. The dark blue dress pants with a cream button up long sleeve shirt was not dressy, but held a conservative feel, for all it clung. Hakkai was only on the other side of the room.

Kougaiji guessed that the newspaper's main point was not to blow his cover, but rather was a cheap way to inform the masses of the family problems he was dealing with. The last reports he had received all pointed to that the council was very capable of running things, even were personally seeing to it that they were not caught by some slight misunderstanding. Still, if Nii was the problem, than a few well-placed rumors and he was looking at anarchy being the least of his problems.

A/N: Are they even in character? And despite watching the episodes, I do make it a (personal) habit to refrain from cussing, so that will be affecting the feel of how genuine the work is.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Other than Nii trying to topple my Empire, why would you be here?"

Sticking a cigarette into his mouth, Sanzo half turned and glared at him. "This is your mess. If it were up to me, I would say that you are doing a fine job. However," Sanzo patted around in the robes for a lighter. Reaching over, Kougaiji waved a finger in a circular motion, right at the end of the stick. It immediately caught fire. "My sponsors have decided that I need to look after you. They are the ones your Empire would listen too. Ever hear of 'The Temple of the Rising Sun'?"

Kougaiji nodded. They were a legendary band, a sub-group to the singer Kanzeon Bosatsu. The lady was a walking goddess, and she knew it.

"And they are interested in my welfare because…?"

Sanzo had a very long drag on the cigarette. "Are you honestly this stupid, or are you making an effort?"

* * *

Inside the hospital, Yaone and Hakkai were very busy. After her hands finally resembled themselves, Yaone went straight to work, checking the machines, and putting the drugs into a semblance of order. Dokugakuji was tossing the defeated youkai out into the dumpster, and Gojyo was just lying there, looking very much like Lirin…with a squawk, Yaone lurched over and tugged Gojyo to his feet.

"No, don't die! You just saved us, well, Lord Kougaiji had to save you, but please, don't go comatose like Lirin!" she began shaking Gojyo, thinking he was going into seizures.

"Hold on, Miss Yaone. Gojyo was simply too lazy to pick himself back up. Besides, I think his brother would like to talk to him, so just set him outside and close the door." Operation convince-aides-they-served-best-here was now under way.

Hakkai asking over every bottle finally drove Yaone to politely requesting through semi-clenched teeth that she, and she alone, remain here with one other capable fighter to watch over Lady Lirin. Hakkai smiled, agreed, and asked her if he may fix the windows with something stronger than regular glass. He would like them to have some warning if they struck again.

Dokugakuji did not have the courtesy of such tact. Gojyo came straight out and told him that he should stay and guard 'the Li'le Lady' and they would see to Kougaiji. Look, here comes Goku with food now.

"Hey, monkey, did you get enough for everyone?"

"Are you kidding? Kougaiji barely eats enough to feed himself, he doesn't spare a cent. Hey, if they attacked Lirin, what about his mother?"

"She resides where no one who means harm may reach her. That's all Kougaiji would tell us." Dokugakuji bowed his head slightly, and then looked up.

"Need help carrying all this? Everyone can talk over a late night snack. I'm sure the place still has a tea set and a stove for some drinks." Gojyo gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"You do realize I am old enough for liquor, right?"

"I thought so, but this is a medical facility, and Kougaiji might rip you a new one if you put Lirin into any additional threats." Gojyo repressed a shudder. He was not keen on fighting any more today. Getting to the hospital alone was bad, but they also had to baby-sit the prince, so Hakkai and Goku, of all people, suggested posing it as working together. That way, the reasoning said, they could keep an eye on both royals, and stay in the tournament.

A while later…

Gojyo glanced about the room. Yaone was out in a chair by Lirin, his brother sat between Gojyo and her, and just about everyone else was sitting at the other side of the table, at another one, playing Mahjong. Goku was winning, with Kougaiji and Sanzo constantly tying, and Hakkai playing tie-breaker every three rounds.

"So," he called over to them, "how are we going to arrange this merger?"

"Goku gets put on full control of stage apparel. Clothes, make-up, lights-but we take care of our own instruments."

Hakkai smiled over to Sanzo. "Doesn't that mean you should cut back on the cigarettes? As you are the lead singer."

Sanzo glared at him. "I have been cutting back, what you're smelling is being slipped into the beer can by our drummer."

"Oh, is he now?" Kougaiji and Hakkai turned to Gojyo. Kougaiji promised immediate fixing of the problem, Hakkai promised a very thorough 'talk' later. And neither of them said a word.

When Hakkai's back was once again to him, Gojyo began breathing again. He surmised the position they were in. Kougaiji's back was to Lirin, Hakkai's was to him, then cam Sanzo on Hakkai's other side, with Goku sitting opposite Hakkai. Why was he so focused on where everyone was these days? Especially when it concerned the groups' pianist.

"You, of course, will stay on the piano. Nothing grand, just keyboard. Kougaiji, you will be backup and lead singer, depending on what they pick. You also play the guitar. How well do you play?"

"I had lessons since I was thirteen. And I can do perfect pitch." Sanzo made a face.

"Now that we are finished talking, may we get back to the game?"

Kougaiji leaned back, a sharp pain traveling up his leg. "Eeyouch!" Jumping back from his near lay out position, he grabbed a small dragon. "Hey there, little fella, I did not mean to bother you. Easy now." He stroked the dragon's mane, the dragon wrapping itself around his shoulders, claws digging through the thin fabric. After a moment, Kougaiji relaxed and ignored the small pinpricks. He could mend the shirt.

"Well, if Jeep decided that you are okay to be around, I guess that means you are now an official member of our group. We'll talk to the judges tomorrow." Hakkai smiled at Sanzo and Goku. Kougaiji won the last round, and they turned in, sprawled out on the floor. One winner, and three second places.

A/N: Goku was overall winner. And please review, I am still working on OOC-ness, trying to squash it out.


End file.
